


A Unique Addition

by axework



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: F/M, I have no idea how to tag, Imprisonment, Vore, dubcon, i hope these pose enough of a warning of what this thing entails, weird dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axework/pseuds/axework
Summary: An au where, in an effort to regain his hook, Maui offers Tamatoa a trade.It goes as well as you would think it would.





	1. An Offer

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an absolute clusterfuck, but works as a great look into my thought processes lmao. First bit of it is written right after I got back from seeing the movie the first, and later parts were written after I saw the movie two more times...so characterization is going to be jumping all over the place. 
> 
> I originally wrote this to be straight up gross, nasty smut, and it ends up taking a turn where I want to explore character interactions more.
> 
> So buckle in for this ride, dudes, because I have no idea where it's going to go.

“That doesn’t seem all that impressive to me.” Came the drawling voice from the over-sized crab, walking circles about the two intruders in his lair, sizing up their much smaller frames.  
  
Moana felt herself sweating as Maui commenced with this sales pitch, her grin forced and eyes squeezing in it. They had been backed into a corner with a backfired plan, and Maui with his “amazing” wit was playing off on an exchange. Moana for his hook. Trying to convince this monster that was somehow a great deal was proving immeasurably difficult.  
  
“This isn’t working.” She hissed through her teeth, grin still there on her countenance of horror.  
  
“It willlll.” Maui insisted back, having already assured her that he wasn’t actually going to trade her off. All he needed was his hands on his hook and this guy was going to go down.  
  
“Yeah, I get where you’re coming from. She’s scrawny and short, and not to mention she’s got all this hair!”  
  
Moana let out a sharp “Hey!” She thought he was supposed to be upselling her here.  
  
“But, listen to this. She’s the daughter of a chief! Royalty. She may not have gold on the outside, but it’s running through her veins-“  
  
Tamatoa’s eyes squeezed, leaning in to get a better look of the tiny girl. A pincer came forward to investigate, making Moana’s heart jump in her throat, but Maui pulled her back.  
  
“Not LITERALLY! Metaphorical gold blood.”  
  
The monster scoffed. “Sounds like any other human to me. She’d make a sweet little snack, but that’s hardly a fair exchange.” He shook his shell in taunt, the hook set like the star ornament on his enormous pile of treasure.  
  
Maui huffed, determination coming through as he gave Moana a quick pat on the head.  
  
“Oh, come on. She’s a princess!” This warranted a leer from the young girl. “EVERY important monster has a princess of their own to keep prisoner. Think about it, scrubbing all your stuff, making sure that shell of yours stays sparkly. Not to mention she’s a virgin, you can’t tell me that doesn’t up the ante.”  
  
This warranted a good stomp to Maui’s foot after an offended gasp. Maui just grinned though, arms up. “AND she’s feisty.”  
  
Tamatoa’s expression grew intrigued and back down he came, that giant claw reaching out to press the very tip of it to press the bottom of his offering’s chin. A frantic look crossed her, looking over to Maui and bringing her hands together. She gulped and let out this nervous laugh as those giant eyes surveyed her.  
  
“A little princess at my command? Now that does have an appealing ring to it.” He retracted the massive claw and let Moana swallow air after keeping it held through the contact.  
  
“You KNOW it does! Come onnn, take herrr. You can’t tell me you have anything like this in your collection. Think of the bragging rights. Literally every monster in Lalotai would want her.”  
  
Moana was rapidly losing her resolve here, maybe it was time to scream for plan B.  
  
“Hmmmmmmm” Tamatoa gave a good thoughtful scratch to his chin from the back of his claw as he deeply considered this. Surveying his gold-clad cave, the glittering haul of treasure on his back, and then the hook. She certainly would be unique.  
  
“Wellll, you do seem desperate and there is a certain charm about her. As much as I hate negotiations, and despite her complete lack of sparkle, I’ll take your offer. For- “ He smiled most heinously, “old time’s sake.”  
  
Maui clapped his hands together in success, forming fists that he pumped into the air. “OH YEAH, Tamatoa, my friend, buddy, you got it!!”  
  
Moana was now looking absolutely mortified, shooting looks at the Demi-God that demanded he had a plan that was going to work without fail.  
  
“Come here, darling.” That deadly claw descended, giving Moana the reflex to run. Expecting to be crushed, she braced as the hard carapace wrapped about her middle and lifted her from the ground. “How’s about a hello to your new master? What terrible fate must have brought you to be stuck with Maui for so long.”  
  
“Uhhmmmmm.” Moana braced her fingers where she could, trying to find leverage. The ground was moving further and further away from her, brown eyes flitting down to Maui as he grew smaller. “Must be my lucky day to be with such a stunning…crab? It’s like, all my dreams are coming true.”  
  
Despite Moana’s acting not being particularly good, Tamatoa seemed to eat it up in his grin. He held her up high, letting the light hit his new toy so he could properly assess her features. Certainly the blandest looking thing to have in his collection, but perhaps he could dress her up some.  
  
“HEY! Tamatoa!! Aren’t you forgetting something here!” Maui’s voice boomed, making a grabbing motion with one hand and then creating the image of a hook by curling in his other arm.  
  
“Oh, right”  
  
Reaching behind himself, Tamatoa snatched the magical artifact that had served as a lovely addition to his outfit for the last thousand years. The Demi-God was practically bouncing as he held his hands out in wait for his beloved weapon.  
  
Right as the carved bone was about to again rejoin the callouses of his palms, Tamatoa stopped and jerked back.  
  
“On second thought.”  
  
Maui and Moana simultaneously let out a gasp.  
  
Without any further warning, the gigantic crustacean swung his frame to kick Maui with one of his massive legs and sending him to crash into the rocks.  
  
“Maui!!!” Moana shouted out, feeling the world move about her as she remained held tight in Tamatoa’s grasp. He moved forward just as the forsaken Demi God was regaining his stance.  
  
“Maybe I’ll just keep both of them and we can consider ourselves even.”  
  
Poor Maui was then forced to endure the weight of the crustacean’s massive extremity coming down to crush him into the rubble. He had enough strength to shove back, but not enough to not be crushed into the cave wall.  
  
Tamatoa was needlessly cruel, commencing to smack him around while simultaneously swinging Moana about as she wriggled and writhed in his clutch. “Ohhh, Maui, this is pathetic, man. Look at you! The years have not treated you well.”  
  
The tussle escalated to Tamatoa having his claw scissored about his opponent’s throat, threatening to squeeze. In a tease, he waggled Moana’s tiny frame about in front of him while his precious hook had been put back in place on his shell, far out of reach.  
  
“Any final pleas? Oh pleaseee, let me hear it.”  
  
“Let him GO!” Moana begged, feet kicking and fists beating against his rock-hard carapace.  
  
As Tamatoa began to close his pincers, aiming to slowly crack bone and split flesh, there came the shaking of the cave wall becoming unstable. First came the tumbling of gold that had been stashed up in the upper levels then came rocks and the awful roar of the entire wall crumbling down.  
  
It forced the monster away from the rock slide, leaving Maui to be crushed. Moana yelled out for him before having to duck her head from the wave of dust and gravel that followed suit.  
  
When it settled, the entire cave wall had fallen, revealing the outside where the Cliffside dropped into a void of darkness. Maui had seemed to vanish, nothing stirring in the rubble but the glint of fallen trinkets.  
  
“Well,” Tamatoa tilted his head back, bringing Moana up to eye level. “A bit anti-climactic, wasn’t it?” He stated in great disappointment.


	2. Improper Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey. This is the chapter with gross sex stuff.

It had been a couple days since Maui’s disappearance and the beginning of her life in this new ‘home’ of hers. Moana had been expecting her guide to come sprouting up from the wreckage at any moment and come to her rescue, not at all convinced that a rock fall could stop the Demi God. Yet, here she was in shackles and forced into constant company of the most atrocious monster in existence.

Tamatoa was absolutely insufferable. When he wasn’t blathering on about how beautiful he was, and explaining every piece of gold he had and where he got it he was making her shine his shell or making her his audience to his songs.

The worst of it was how he kept retelling how he ‘killed’ Maui and how she was now stuck here forever, no one to help her, and that she should be grateful to have him in her presence.

He infuriated her more than scared her really, and Moana found herself growing upset that Maui had just left her here. There was no evidence of his body anywhere in the aftermath, so he had to have had fled. If he did come back, she was giving him such the wailing.

Currently Moana was tasked to shining some piece of golden armor, which had to have been completely useless in battle. Muttering under her breath, she was releasing all of her frustration on the metal and musing all her ill will towards the situation and what she was going to do when she got out of her.

Committed to his no-boundaries nature, Tamatoa came over from his spectator’s spot and picked Moana up to get a closer inspection. She had gotten so used to this sort of treatment, it was honestly disheartening.

Moana sighed hard, dropping the piece of armor before turning to be met with her captor’s impressive gaze.

Turning her about like a gem stone, Tamatoa took in the sight of her before. This always made the young girl nervous, she’d heard him make comments about how delicious she looked so many times that anytime she got close to those large teeth and wide mouth she’d curl inward.

“You know; you really didn’t look like a princess. That drab skirt you wore and flat top.”

“That’s because I wasn’t a princess!” Moana said in a harshness, not in any mood to play it up. The first day she tried stringing him along and pretend to be a willing servant who relished in serving him, but all that patience was long gone

“What?” Tamatoa said, eyes squeezing. “Since when?”

“Since ALWAYS. Maui just said that to convince you to make the trade. And you were dumb enough to fall for it.”

The monster frowned, unappreciative of her not worshipping him and flinging out these insults rather than showering him in compliments. “BAH, of course! I was so preoccupied on taking something else that belonged to him I let myself believe it. I’ll bet you’re not even a virgin!”

Moana let out a sharp noise, slapping her hands down on his claw and squirming. “That is absolutely NONE of your business!”

Tamatoa laughed, tossing her into the air and catching her, just to hear her let out a yelp.

“If I REALLY wanted to know, I could just found out. Virgin humans always taste so much sweeter.”

A chill ran up Moana’s spine, backing away in his harsh grasp. “That joke has long lost its zing.” She said with upset. Despite her struggles, Tamatoa so easily could just bring her closer. Her eyes screwed shut, knowing she would have a pair of giant eyes staring her down should she open them.

“Who said I was joking? You already revealed you’re no princess, what is the point in having a dull, boring human girl about? There is hardly anything phenomenal about you.”

In slow motion, she was brought closer to that atrocious mouth that she has come to despise more than anything.

“Wait, wait, wait!!” She called out. “I can still shine things! Organize your stuff? I can sort things in groups glittery to sparkly to-EGHK”

Moana tried pulling her feet in as they came in contact with Tamatoa’s lower lip, opened up to revealed his long barnacle laden incisors.

“It’s alright, babe, you can only struggle but SO much.”

Okay, now would be a GREAT time for Maui to come crashing in.

Those sand-treated feet were forced into Tamatoa’s maw, slipping over the edges of his teeth and over his tongue. His claw had repositioned to scruff the back of her dress and giving her to ability now to shove helplessly at him.

She yelled out, and kicked at the roof of his mouth to little avail. Up to her waist now, Moana covered her face with her arms and braced herself for the inevitable crunch of teeth breaking her ribs and tearing into her insides. Her mind raced with the thoughts of her family, her island she couldn’t save, all of it lost to some dumb crab! Damn that Maui.

With a rapidly falling chest, Moana slowly opened her eyes to find herself still alive and with no sharp pain coursing through her. Instead came the sensation of a large, flat and wet tongue lapping at her legs and saturating her skirt.

Bravely, she looked down to see Tamatoa’s lips clasped about her diaphragm and this strange look about his squeezed eyes.

There was a moment of awkward staring between them, a question about her features as his claw moved to prop her neck and head up by the nook of it.

A powerful tremor crawled up her spine when she felt, not teeth gnashing, but this sensation of sucking about her lower frame. It was enough force that her skirt was dragged right off her hips. That giant tongue was slipping further up her thighs and finally to a point that had Moana rediscovering her voice.

She yelled out, absolutely mortified.

“What are YOU DOING? STOP THAT! YOU-EHGKKk”

Tamatoa chuckled in the back of his throat, talking around his mouthful. “Whaaatt? I’m only tasting you first. Making sure you’re worth the trouble chewing.”

He very purposefully shoved his tongue against that nook between her thighs now, the muscle huge and overwhelming. Just one lick completely drenched the area.

Moana’s struggles increased tenfold, kicking the roof of his mouth and trying to shove his tongue away. His claw tightened about her shoulders in response, persisting in the motions over in that spot.

“You REALLY don’t like that, hm? You humans, so, so sensitive.”

Moana gripped the grooves of his carapace, her face a flushed shade of pink. “I’d rather you EAT me.”

Tamatoa chortled, further harassing her with the tip of his tongue, encompassing the entirety of her privates. “Ohhh, don’t tempt me.”

Pulling her further into his mouth, Tamatoa had her submerged up to just under her breast. He’d swallowed her skirt and undergarments in his ambitions and now had nothing but this smooth expanse of skin to work with in his mouth. He appeared to be greatly enjoying himself, the kick of her little legs, lapping away all the salt of the sea and wind. She tasted heavily of the human world and her skin was so soft compared to his but not slimy or covered in scales.

Moana had slowly succumbed to it, just covering her face as her body betrayed her in every way imaginable.

That tongue acquainted itself with every possible inch it had access to, sliding over folds of her skin and sliding over her sex in deliberate sweeping motions until she was forcibly panting.

Tamatoa would hum in the midst of it and she could feel the vibrations rattle up her frame.

“Seeeee, isn’t this much better?” He remarked in regard to her just accepting it.

Fucking her with his tongue, he covered every expanse of her until he could feel her knees pulling inward and her thighs were shaking. Eye stalks squeezed in glee at her increasing noises and her arms going to grab at his face to steady herself through this.

He felt her convulses in waves against his tactile tongue, and the temptation to swallow her was almost impossible to resist.

After she finished crashing down, he allowed her to recuperate against him with her breath warm against his beaded skin.

“Welll then.” He grinned, pulling her out with a sticky, slimy mess of gratuitous saliva clinging after her.

“A virgin after all.”


	3. Dress Up

"Spin for me now, go on." Came the loud instruction, accompanied with the proper swirling gesture of a claw to better illustrate what he was asking.

Moana let out a drawn out breath. In her many complaints for now lacking a skirt due to previous events, she unfortunately seeded the awful idea for the huge crustacean to put her into clothes. She now wore a shimmering dress of sequins that held its place by one shoulder strap and a silvery cloth about her waist that was threaded with far too many gems.

It seemed to have triggered a light bulb reaction in the monster since immediately afterwards he started practically tossing things at her to put on. Bangles, bracelets, necklaces, and head dresses; all of varying degrees of sparkle and precious materials. The abundance of accessories shone bright in the reflected light of the cave and retracted spots onto the rock wall when she half-heartedly twirled for Tamatoa.

"Ohhhohooho. That is so much better, a now fitting addition to the cave." He cooed out, his giant claw coming forward to pat Moana on the top of her head with a precision and gentleness that constantly surprised her.

For a huge monster, Tamatoa had amazing control over his strength and well maintained judgment for fine details.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to be staying here." Moana said with an eye roll, going to skulk off to her claimed section of the caverns. She was dealing with the 'encounter' by trying not to acknowledge it by any means.

"And where else are you going to go?" Tamatoa chimed after, going over to pick her up to prove his point on the matter. She couldn't get anywhere.

Moana groaned out, hands braced on the edges of his claws as the ground fell away from her kicking feet. Big brown eyes glared daggers at the vile beast when she was brought into in direct line of vision.

"You're not going to be able to keep an eye on me all the time. And let's not mention how easily distracted you are." She pointed an accusing finger. "All I need is a SECOND, and I'm out of here, you...you...youuuuuu oversized mollusk!"

Tamatoa just grinned.

"Funny you say that! Despite how extremely ungrateful you've been over the gifts I gave you and allowing you to stay in my beautiful home, I have one more thing to offer."

Moana grit her teeth in dread and unhappily crossed her arms. "I think I'll pass."

Lifting her up further, Tamatoa reached behind himself, using his efficient eyes to look behind himself without even the need to turn his head. "What is wrong with you? I thought you humans lived for gifts from us superior beings."

"You JUST tried to EAT me yesterday!"

"I try to eat everyone!!!”

She was so dramatic!

Setting Moana onto his shell, she had to hold her arms out to keep herself steady. In just a couple moments of being here, there came the chinking sound of metal clasping about her right ankle. Dexterous pincers had trapped her in a golden chain that's other end was firmly latched to his shell.

"So, what was all that about running off the moment I'm distracted by something?" Came the huge crab's sing-song tone.

Moana immediately went to try and wrench her way out of it. She tugged at the chain, tried to wriggle her foot out of the cuff, even kick about. All her efforts failed, however, and she was forced to just plop down on this uncomfortable pile of treasure. When she looked back up she was met with giant eyes, squeezed down at her.

"Perfection. Couldn't have you added on in those rags you had on. A proper trinket now, aren't you?"

Moana sneered, eyes flitting over the Maui's hook that sat as the focal point in midst of all the sparkling, glittering treasure.

When Tamatoa didn't get a vocal response, his giddy demeanor simmered down to an unimpressed look. Why did Maui hype humans up so much? He was not seeing the appeal here.

"Did I put a damper on your little escape plans?" Bucking his shell some, he forced Moana to jump from the force of gravity which then brought a much more satisfying yelp from her. "Maybe your precious demi God will come back and rescue you?"

Moana let out a sharp, offended noise. Gathering her footing, she stood up on her unlevel ground with her fists clenched and head held up. "I do NOT need Maui! I will get out of here, take his hook for him, and find him MYSELF."

That crude grin returned on the crustacean's face at the nerve he managed to hit. That was it.

"And I'm going to find him myself!" Tamatoa mocked, claw flipping. "You're lucky to even be BREATHING with those little lungs of yours."

Doing a couple of walk arounds, Tamatoa aimed to scuttle about until Moana was toppled off her feet again, just laughing at her stern face. So much resilience! He could eat her whole right now, she had absolutely no defenses and yet she still was trying to stand up before him.

Moana could see the odds were against her here, but surely an opportunity to turn things around will show up. She may have to just change up her strategy until then.

"Maybe...maybe so." The young girl replied, going to climb into the gold-encased boat that was secured to the monster's shell. "I might just be a human with...no idea how anything works down here, but I think you're going to see you've got a LOT more than you bargained for!"

A deadly claw came over, forcing Moana to duck down in the boat she had just claimed. With some bracing, she held her breath as he gave her a good prodding to her side.

"For your sake, I do hope so.”


	4. Play Pretend

Playing prisoner to Tamatoa was endlessly frustrating. Moana’s strong spirit pushed her to fight at every corner, which in turn had the crustacean finding her spit-fire reactions endearing. All attempts of retaliation usually ended in her pouting somewhere as the behemoth mocked her failures.

Clearly she was not going to escape using force against the obviously stronger monster, and waiting for Maui to return was not an option. She didn’t have a thousand years to wait, unlike some people. So she had to submit to being a willing companion, being brought to Tamatoa’s scavenging ventures and enduring his obsessive need to show her every sparkly thing he would come across.

There was a certain amusement in it, how this gigantic creature acted so much like a child when he’d pick up a shimmering gold trace of something fallen. Meticulously held in a giant pincer, he would hold the treasure piece over her in her secured position on his back and awaited a reaction. It almost was always an eye roll or a shake of her head, but he’d hand it off to her and instruct her to find a good place on the shell for it.

When the tenth find garnered the same reaction from Tamatoa, Moana couldn’t help but actually betray a smirk.

“Lookie look!” Came his sing-song voice, “Ohhh, I think you are really going to like this one.”

Moana sat up on her hands, adjusting her chained leg and looking up in expectation for the next trinket to be brought down. “Let me guess, it’s something shiny.”

“Ohh, don’t think I can’t tell you’re being sarcastic with me. Just look at it!”

Moana raised a brow at the pretty little bracelet being lowered to her, its chain all silver and the gem attached to it a deep blue color that swirled with a cloudy white coloring that imitated a crashing wave. She took it within her hands, though Tamatoa did not release the chain from his pincer.

It reminded her of the ocean.

Seeing her so captivated, Tamatoa let out this delighted laugh. “SEE! I told you. What a find, am I right?”

Suddenly, for the first time since she was stuck in this miserable lair, Moana began to cry. Huge, bubbling tears that built up and fell over her cheeks. Absolutely everything crashed down on her, the mission, her people, the dying world. She clutched hard to her grandmother’s necklace and shook in these powerful sobs.

The giant crustacean looked completely taken off guard, eyes darting from left and right in confusion. His head hunkered down, as if this was some horrifying display and he found himself at a complete loss of how he was supposed to react.

“Wh-what is all this for??” He asked, clearly uncomfortable. “It’s just a bracelet! Surely it’s not THAT beautiful. I mean, you’ve been looking at me for days now.”

Moana frantically shook her head, turning away from the monster as she shook with sobs that now could not quit. She couldn’t find words to defend herself, or even explain. How she wished there was somewhere she could just hide right now.

Tamatoa had grown silent, bringing the bracelet back to himself and giving it a focused look over to try and decipher just what about this piece of jewelry could have caused such a reaction. Nothing out of the ordinary struck him, and he suddenly found himself in a particularly awkward position.

“Let’s call it a day then. I think we’ve plucked these section of everything it’s worth anyhow.”

The entire way back, Moana had not ceased her tears. At one point Tamatoa, so irritated and without any understanding of how to handle this, did shout at her to stop the needless sobbing. It did quiet her, but he could feel her shift to bundle up somewhere to sniffle.

Back at the cave, there came an unusual cease of the giant crab’s talking. Moana had stopped crying and was now just sadly laying in the boat that had become one of her only comforts. It was her bed at night and a place she hid in when Tamatoa was threatening to eat her.

It was ‘night time’, as measured by her sleepiness and not by any other conventional means. She usually had to remind Tamatoa that she needed to eat and had been mortified when his offerings of food were upchucked fish from his own gullet. It lead her just taking gold off his back and reflecting a light of her own to draw fish to herself.

Tonight, however, she just stayed curled up in the little boat, exhausted from her break down.

Tamatoa gave her a nudge with his huge claw, something that usually would give her a good start. There was no movement. Momentarily he thought she had died and actually removed the chain about her foot and picked her up.

This had Moana kicking and pushing at his carapace.

“Just leave me alone!!!” She yelled out.

Tamatoa leered, holding her out before him. “Oh, don’t be like that. I didn’t even DO anything! I do not understand you humans. You are so sensitive over the most ridiculous things.” He brought something out with his other claw, within the tip was a gently gripped fruit that he offered to her. It wasn’t like anything Moana had seen before, purple in color and covered in spikes.

She stared up at the crab.

“It’s food, you dimwit! And it wouldn’t make any sense for me to poison you, would it? So go on, take it.”

With a great deal of skepticism, Moana did reach out to take it. Her lips stayed pursed, eyes red from crying. She decided that she could take the risk. Anything sounded more appealing than another helping of raw fish.

Taking a bite, Moana found the flesh of it to give easily and taste exceptionally sweet.  To have good food in her mouth, she eagerly went to sink her teeth in with more ravenous bites, juice dripping down her chin. Stopping momentarily, she glanced up with wide eyes to see Tamatoa just staring at her with this quizzical expression.

The young girl swallowed and wiped her mouth, averting her gaze. “…It’s…good.” She said.

“Yes, well. I can’t have a scrawny little corpse dirtying up my shell.” Tamatoa huffed and went to set her back on his pile of treasure that set on his back. It was a gentle placement and Moana was staring back at him with this look of disbelief.

Did Tamatoa…feel bad?

Readjusting, Moana took a seat and allowed the chain to be hooked about her ankle again. The metal would close tight from the intense pressure Tamatoa used and could only be pried open with a similar force. Moana almost didn’t even realize that he had relinquished her from the restraint to offer her this gift.

Toes wiggling in thought, she brought the fruit back to her mouth to finish it off.


	5. A Gift

Unsure if it was actually possible, Moana decided to change up her tactic and see if it was actually possible to ‘befriend’ Tamatoa. If she could convince him she wanted to stay then perhaps he’d let her out of the restraints and give her free range of the cave under a watchful eye, then that could evolve into feeling comfortable enough that he would assume that she’d be right where he left him even if he turned around for a while.

That would be when she would escape.

So she became more interested in all of Tamatoa’s treasures, asking about stories of their origin and how they came to his possession.  It was an easy revelation to find that he loved to talk about his triumphs, going on and on in great detail of how he had snatched legendary jewels from horrendous beasts and plundered the most impressive shipwrecks. No one’s collection compared to his.

It told a great deal about the monster.

“What about that one?” Moana had asked, pointing out a large tooth that was among the pile of treasure in one section of the room. It stood out to her as being one of the only things in the room not covered in something that shone.

“Oh, that?” Tamatoa asked with this unimpressed look about him.

Moana nodded in insistence that she wanted to hear this story as well.

Tamatoa finally relinquished her from her chain, which she had been trying to secretly goad him into by pointing out things about the treasure room she couldn’t get a good look at from up here.

“That is the tooth of an ancient monster who still resides here in Lalotai.” He picked up Moana by the back of her shirt and lowered her down to the base of the pile, allowing her to get a better idea of the size by standing right in front of it. It was just a few inches smaller than her, very impressive!

“That’s pretty cool! I couldn’t help but notice it’s not as…shiny as everything else in here.” She brushed her hand over the old bone.

“Oh well, I just never got around to fixing it up.” Tamatoa explained in a dismissive manner.

“Sooo, how’d you get it?”

The giant crustacean glanced upwards in remembrance. “I was after her eggs, actually. They were a dead clutch the idiot mother had been watching over for hundreds of years. Still posed to be powerful, and ohhh how they sparkled.” He grinned as he recalled the obsidian of their hard shell and all the gold intricate markings.

“So why don’t you have them?” Moana asked with a smirk, ready for him to admit a failure.

Tamatoa groaned loudly. “Maui is why!”

Moana tilted her head.

“That pesky little lout was after the eggs as well. Another gift to his precious humans.” He gave Moana a nudge between the shoulder blades, making her wobble forward. “Then the blundering oaf had to go and crush all three eggs and all I was left with was a tooth in my shell from where the mother came chasing after us.”

Moana had to stifle a laugh at hearing these apparent treasures were just crushed in the scuffle between these two legendary beings. It had to have happened over a thousand years ago, Tamatoa still seemed pissed over it.

“Did he get in your way a lot?” Moana questioned, eyes subconsciously going to the fish hook that sat in the center of Tamatoa’s shell. She noted that too was without any additions to make it gleam.

“You have no idea, darling.” He leaned down to brush the tip of his chela against Moana’s hair, successfully tucking it behind her hair. She still would hold her breath when that powerful appendage came so close and was equally surprised every time he managed such a gentle interaction.

“I’d come across him constantly; I believe he just liked my company. Can’t say I blame him. He hardly associated with anyone consequential.”

“Well, heh…I can’t say I blame him there. I can’t think of anyone’s company I’d prefer!” Moana relayed, hands behind her back and foot kicking. She sure hoped she wasn’t overselling it here.

Tamatoa did give her this suspicious look a moment before giving this smirk that made Moana immediately regret saying that.

“It’s a good thing I rescued you from that nightmare, hm?”

Moana braced for it, having gained a second sense for when he was going to grab here. Sure enough, those pincers wrapped about her abdomen and lifted her up to his face where he could get a better look at her.

“Oh yeahhhh, we was. Oh man, what a moron he was. Never did anything right, and so stubborn!” Moana was forcing a smile, adding a punching motion with her fist to really drive this narrative home. “And he doesn’t even compare to your beauty!!”

Despite not being the best actor, Tamatoa appeared pleased nonetheless. His eyes were all squeezed in that smiling effect as he brought Moana over to his features. For a moment she was horrified this was going to reward her with being devoured or another session in that mouth.

“You’re not like any other human I’ve met.” Tamatoa said, giving the top of Moana’s head a quick pat. “Granted, I’ve never known a human longer than the few moments before I just, you know, ate them. Gave me the impression all they ever do is scream for help and cry.” He shrugged, stepping about in a semi-circle.

Moana let out a nervous laugh, one eye half-closing. “Haha, thanks, I think?”

Tamatoa let out a low rumbling noise of thought before going to sift through his treasures, knocking over large gold bowls and making the shells and coins clink about as he went looking for something. “Ah, there it is!”

Tamatoa pulled forth the bracelet from the other day.

“You made such a fit over it before. How about you have it?”

Moana took it within her hands, staring at those perfect blue tones in its single teardrop shaped gem that dangled from it. Her brows furrowed and she tightened her lip in refusal to cry again. “You don’t have to-“

“Noo, no, no. You’re not allowed to refuse it. Besides, it matches your little necklace so well.”

“Thank you, Tamatoa.” Moana gave him a little nod and slipped the jewelry over her hand, which brought this thrilled expression on the giant crustacean.

“Oh, don’t mention it, er….” He faltered, tapping a large claw to his chin. “What was your name again?”

Moana rolled her eyes dramatically, rubbing her face.

“Moana.” She said, nodding her head.

“Yes! That was it. It was on the tip of my tongue there. Don't mention it, Moana.”


	6. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, hey!! Thanks so much for all the feedback you guys are all wonderful and I'm so glad that you like this self-indulgent trash. I never post my writing anywhere so it's a little overwhelming to have actual human beings read it and say they are enjoying it, but I'm flattered!!!
> 
> Honored to have you dudes on this ride with me tbh.....
> 
> Okay, now come share a coach seat with me as we all descend to crab hell.

It would seem playing this friendly game was having its pay offs after all. Where Moana’s time spent out of her restraints were contained mostly to frantic bathroom breaks in which she had to explain the concept of privacy had evolved to spending most of the days having free range of Tamatoa’s cave. She now only had to be ‘locked up’ for bedtime.

 True to his species, the giant crab proved to be a hermit and she was brought along on any excavations. With her newfound ability to explore, Tamatoa was eager to show her his expansive, treasure laden home. Every nook and cranny was covered in various trinkets, precious metals, and pretty gems. Almost every other room served no purpose but to hoard treasure. If it refracted light, or emitted it, you could expect to find it in the monster’s lair.

There were holes in the wall that Moana could climb up into and use as a lookout point over the cave, the height of most of them at Tamatoa’s eye level so he could invite himself in on her moments of rest to impose conversations about his exploits and pry for compliments. There was really no escape from him, but it gave the young Chieftain a sense of better control when she wasn’t on the ground and fearing being crushed by a misplaced step.

Besides the ‘nests’ she’d made in the carved out places in the walls, Moana’s favored spot was the large wading pool Tamatoa had offset from the main entrance. The water was brimming with sparkling salt water, warping the piles and piles of gold coins that sat at the bottom of it. Despite this, Tamatoa informed her its use was not a wishing well, but where he would clean food as well as use as a place to keep his lungs moist.

Despite there not being a single word that wasn’t disconcerting in the explanation, Moana refused to let anything get between her and the sanctuary of water.

With her feet dipped in the water’s surface, she hummed lightly to herself and combed her fingers through her hair as she studied her reflection. Thoroughly burned out from all her acting, all she could think was how could she have possibly gotten herself here and how she was going to get out. A million different plans kept racing in her head, and she found herself becoming frustrated at her inability to just act on them.

“What are you doing?”

Moana nearly jumped at the intrusion. Sighing hard, she pushed back her mass of hair and stared over at Tamatoa’s towering frame making his way over. He just couldn’t leave her alone for just a few minutes!

“You always say that as if I’m ever going to be doing anything interesting.” Moana gestured about herself. “Just sitting!”

The hulking crustacean lowered himself, legs bending and eyes coming forward. “You’re right, that is hardly interesting at all.”

Moana rolled her eyes in a ‘told you’ sort of manner, turning back to the water and placing her hands on her lap.

There came this awkward silence between them, leaving Moana to idly kick her feet as Tamatoa seemed to be searching the room for some sort of answer. At the corner of her eye, she could see him open his mouth to say something and then quickly close it.

“You like being here, right?”

The question was jarring enough to have Moana turn around completely to look up at her captor. There was this meek look about him that had her tilt her head.

Tamatoa’s lips thinned, giving her this wide-eyed blank stare that asked if he wasn’t being clear enough.

“With me? You like me. Do you like being here with me?”

Moana found herself unable to reply to this. It seemed to painfully obvious that she hated every second she spent here that to ask this was just insulting.

Predicting a reply that he wasn’t going to like, Tamatoa quickly back pedaled and instead shifted in a posture of confidence and control and rudely picked Moana up from her comfortable spot.

“Hahaha, you’re right! Why would I even ask that? The answer is so obvious. Of COURSE you do!”

Moana let out this quiet groan as Tamatoa’s sturdy grasp held her up and forced her under his gaze. She could only pout and turn her head away with a sigh.

“Yeeeeeppp. I love it here.”

There couldn’t have been a more unenthusiastic response.

“Yes!! Yes, I knew it! Hah! And they said I was too much of a megalomaniac to ever have friends.” Tamatoa did a half-circle turn and strutted some across the cave with Moana in tow.

“Wait, so you’ve never had any friends?” Moana asked, hands braced on the carapace of his right claw that held her.

“Of course not! The only friends I need are the ones that shine and sparkle. Why spend the effort in caring for anyone else when I’m the most important thing there is?”

“So, why exactly do I need to be your friend then?”

Tamatoa paused, having to think about that.

“Well, you’re part of my collection. It’s different.”

“I don’t think you really get how friends work.”

The monster let out this aggravated noise, scoffing. “I know how it works! I just don’t care.”

Moana let out an exasperated noise, just stretching over the smaller pincer and resting the side of her face here as she let her arms and legs dangle.

Tamatoa, seemingly put off by Moana’s low mood, gave her a bit of a shake in an attempt to perk her up. He had grown used to her laughing at his jokes and playing up being interested in his stories and things. “I do admit; I’m not exactly accustomed to it.”

“Really?” Moana piped in sarcasm, having to push back her hair from where he had mussed it in his motions. “I never would have guessed.”

“Oh no, no it’s true. Most people are intimidated by me, I think. I can’t blame them of course, I’m the most beautiful and simultaneously the most dangerous monster here in Lalotai. I send just about everyone running away in fear.”

Moana continued to brood. Oh, she could think of hundreds of reason someone might run away from the sight of Tamatoa.

“I like this though!” He trilled, “I don’t believe I’ve ever said this anyone before, but I really am glad that I didn’t eat you.”

Moana’s head lifted from her brooding spot, one brow raised. Tamatoa had the strangest way of complimenting her.

“I can assure you, the feeling is mutual.” She said with a half-hearted nod.

Tamatoa gave this wide grin, showcasing all those giant teeth as he pulled her close to himself to nuzzle her. Moana almost squeaked at the absurdity of it, the front of his face pushing against her own. He was so big she could feel the distinct rises of his beaded skin and how it gave some to pressure unlike his carapace.

It was startling enough to force a genuine laugh from her.

“You humans and your sensitive, ticklish flesh.” Tamatoa teased, this underlying growl in his throat that she interpreted as… playful?

“It’s not that.” Moana said, hands going out to press at the place between his eyes that were now turning inward to look at her. “It’s just funny.” She was still laughing some, some it stemming from being this close to his face also being nerve-wracking. Though she didn’t bring it up, she wasn’t fully recovered from the last time she got too close to the creature’s mouth.

“I’m pretty sure it’s because you’re ticklish. All you humans are. Squishy, vulnerable, delicate little things.” Tamatoa insisted, gently pushing the point of his free claw into Moana’s side.

“I am not!” She said between laughs, shoving uselessly at the offending appendage as it wriggled against her ribcage to pry forth more raucous laughter. It sent Moana kicking and curling inward to try and escape as it became more and more difficult to breathe.

With Moana weakened, he began dragging his claw downward with precision. Hooking the tip under the fabric of her shiny dress, he went to pull it up. This resulted in a yelp from the girl, hands going down to try and stop him.

“Don’t!!” She shouted.

Tamatoa’s eyes quirked, halting his movement in place.

“Why?” He inquired, looking insulted that she would demand that. “I remember you enjoying this when we first met. Don’t you humans like it more when you know each other, have a relationship and all that nonsense?”

Moana tried to swallow the knot forming in her throat, not wanting to appeared frightened.

“Yes, yes we do. But you’re still going way too fast.”

Tamatoa let out a short laugh. “I think we’ve more than broken the ice.”

Moana’s face went hot, one hand coming up to cover it in shame.

“Yeah, well that was before we were friends, right?”

Tamatoa quieted, waiting in expectation for where this was going.

“When…um. Now when people LIKE each other and want to do stuff like this, they have steps they take.”

“What kind of steps?” Tamatoa inquired, his voice deepening in tones that signified impatience.

“It starts with things like holding hands-”

“I don’t have hands.” The crustacean interjected.

“Erk-… and hugging!”

“Hugging?” He parroted.

“Yes, hugging. That is a crucial first step.” Moana relayed, placing her right fist in the palm of her left to really drive the importance of it.

“Okay. That seems easy enough.”

Moana let out a jerky noise as he tried to bring her to himself, having a hard time figuring out exactly where he was supposed to press her. He couldn’t really hug her with his ‘arms’.

“I don’t. I don’t think we’re at that step yet.” Moana began to nervously pull at her hair.

“What?? Then when are we going to be?”

“You’ll know! When the moment’s right it’ll just happen.” She forced a grin. Hopefully she was selling this enough to get him to just hold off on it or be so annoyed that he’d forget about it.

“Fineeee.” He bemoaned, going to set Moana back down on her feet. 

Air immediately came rushing back into her lungs when she felt ground beneath her, relief flooding every inch of her body.

“I can keep an open mind. I’ll humor your little ‘human mating rituals’ if you’re so insistent.” Tamatoa said, as if this was going to win him ‘friend’ points for doing so.

Moana found herself flushing again at his word choice, that nervous grin finding its way to her face again.

“Alright! Great! I really appreciate having such an understanding friend.” She made sure to emphasize the last word.

It worked well enough as it brought a smirk to Tamatoa and resulted in some nudging from his claw. “Ah well, I have to remember how utterly fragile and vulnerable you are.” He tapped the underside of Moana’s chin with the back of his claw.

Moana turned her knees inward and swallowed.


	7. Shipwreck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So reading back on this chapter I'm not sure if it is really consequential to the story but I wrote it so you guys get it anyway.
> 
> Happy New Years!!!

Moana walked underneath Tamatoa’s towering frame as he led her along on this ‘important’ adventure out into the outer reaches of Lalotai’s reef. Though the realm was crawling with danger, everything from traps in the ground threatening to swallow you to the plants poisoning you if you got too close, there was a certain beauty to it.

Looking back at their trail behind them, everything glowed so beautifully in the murky atmosphere. With the reflection of the water far above them, Moana found herself endeared to the land even. Tamatoa served as an excellent guard, just his sheer size and gleam keeping predators from bothering them.

Apparently his name truly did proceed him.

“This is it!” The giant crustacean announced, stepping aside to let Moana get a better view. It was a gigantic shipwreck, the boat large enough to carry her entire village ten times over; And then some! The Chieftain was mesmerized, taking careful steps towards the enormous vessel while Tamatoa looked overly smug and pleased with himself.

“Yes, I plundered this wreck years ago. Was one of the Gods’ vessels, you know, until it got smashed up by an elder Wyrm and ended up here.” He relayed, awaiting praise and awe for this incredible feat.

Moana approached the giant hole in the hull, hand pressed against the splintered wood as she looked inside.

“Do you like it?” He seemed to fret over her lack of feedback.

“It’s amazing.” Moana said, glancing back with a huge grin that brought one to Tamatoa’s own oversized features, albeit not looking as sweet as hers.

“I found it all on my own! Already pillaged it of everything it’s worth, so there isn’t really anything worthwhile inside anymore, but I figured a mortal of your caliber might still get a kick out of it. And you seem to like my canoes so much…” He gestured to the boats sitting on the back of his shell.

Moana couldn’t help but walk inside of the great ship. It creaked with age, barnacles claiming the interior where the wood had split open and provided home to the exotic plant life of the monster realm.

Tamatoa came after her, just to make sure she didn’t get herself lost.

Allowing the human to explore to her hearts content, Tamatoa just watched at how fascinated she was with such dull structures. Nothing in here shone and all the treasure had been looted, yet the girl seemed so enthralled by just looking out of portholes and examining the carvings in the panels.

“How old is it?” Moana questioned as she went rummaging about one of the corners.

“Oh, I don’t know. Three…four hundred years, at least?” Tamatoa looked up at the giant hole overhead, the chomp mark of the monster that took the boat down.

“Looks like you didn’t take everything.” Came Moana’s voice in sing song tones.

Tamatoa squinted one eye, “What are you going on about? Of course I did! I’m extremely thorough.”

Moana stepped back out into view, holding up a polished stone within her hands. It was cloudy white in color, with a gentle iridescent luster that could be just barely picked up on.

“That?” The crustacean let out a laugh, making an expression someone may give to a three-year old who was showing them a beige pebble and claiming it was gold. “That is hardly worth looking at twice.”

“And that’s precisely where your problem lies.” Moana wagged a finger and went walking over to where light was pooling into the ship from one of the many collapses in the structure.

When she held it just right in the light, the stone suddenly began to shine. Harnessing and refracting the offered luminescence, dozens of colors beamed from the object and bounced onto the weathered walls of the ship.

Tamatoa let out this low gasp of a noise, walking over with his claws slightly up in want to snatch it. Shaking himself out of his inherent impulses to take every sparkling thing in his vicinity, he turned his head away and huffed. Slightly embarrassing.

“Well, that- I guess that is a pretty good find.” He said with a gesturing of his claw, waving it off as no big deal. Moana smirking knowingly, one hand on her hip as she continued to hold the pretty orb up.

“I guess I can hollow out another cavern to allow room for your own collection.”

Moana couldn’t help but laugh at this, both hands going to clasp about the gemstone and walking forward. “I don’t really have much use for this, actually. Here.” He held it up. “You can have it.”

Tamatoa looked flabbergasted, eyes wide and staring down with a few blinks. “Really?” He piped out, his voice nearly squeaking.

Moana nodded.

“Oh, why-“ He went to pluck the pretty thing from her before stopping abruptly. “Wait! This isn’t some sort of trick, is it?” His eyestalks pulled into his skull and squinted with suspicion.

The young human shook her head, bemused by his skepticism.

“Nooo, it’s not a trick.” She assured, holding up the dazzling object up further. “What would I even gain from that? Think of it as a thank you. For my bracelet.” She wiggled the wrist that held the said piece of jewelry.

Tamatoa considered that and shrugged in agreement that Moana should not mean him any ill will. They were friends!

“Ohhohoo, come here, come here.” He said in returned giddiness as he snatched the gem from Moana’s hands. He held it up in the light, mimicking her tactic, and looked all too delighted at the radiance it emitted. “Tricky little thing, thinking you could hide from me! Ha!”

Tamatoa beamed, setting his new addition onto the shell, making sure to lodge it between other pieces so it didn’t go anywhere.

Moana just watched as he acted so excited over the item, sometimes unable to believe that THIS was the same guy who threatened to eat her and pop off her limbs.

She found herself finding the gigantic crab cute even, and upon the realization of her own feelings she had to clear her throat and rub at her face when she noticed she was smiling like a doofus.


	8. Paint

It was night by the time Moana and Tamatoa returned to the cave. Though Lalotai was always dark, you could tell by activity of the creatures and the dampness in the air when night fall was upon them. If it weren’t for the abundance of bioluminescent creatures, it would be impossible to see at night as the whole realm was swallowed in pitch black.

Moana laid out on top of Tamatoa’s head on the ride back, resting the side of her face against her arms and letting her legs set on the spines that lined the monster’s neck. Tamatoa had just placed her there for protection, as the more vicious monsters came out at this time of night and Moana was not going to argue.

“We’re home!!” The crustacean announced, reached up to pick Moana up by the back of her dress and lowered her down to the ground.

Moana stretched and went walking subconsciously to where the water was. “I think that was actually a successful outing. That ship was amazing! I thought the canoes I found at home were big, but that just doesn’t compare.” She relayed, her mood having done a turn around.

Tamatoa smirked, probably not needing the ego boost. He surveyed his claws and nodded, following after her.

“There are hundreds of ships down here that have been pulled in by the ocean. I’ve seen all of them.” He bragged, a bit of a strut in his step. “Anytime a new one comes crashing in, I’m the first to be there.”

Moana watched him, the dark of the cave causing his bright neon lit bioluminescence to come glowing through.

“Does everything glow down here?” Moana suddenly asked.

Tamatoa, still in the midst of wanting to talk about his amazing exploits, gave the human an incredulous look for the seemingly random question.

“Just about.” He answered, coming over. “For me, it works as a great lure for my prey. For others, it’s for getting around. I’m sure you have noticed just how dark it is down here.”

“You’d think it’d be a hindrance too. Not that good for hiding.” She pointed out.

Tamatoa laughed at this. “Why would I need to hide? I don’t have predators.”

Moana shrugged. “Just a thought!” She walked over to where there was a patch of glowing algae, emitting a green haze.

The crustacean followed her still, crouching down to have his face slightly more level with her frame as she stood over the plant life and investigated them.

“Not everything glows down here.” Tamatoa said, taking the tip of one of his pincers and pulling some of the algae from the grasp of the ground.

Moana looked up and closed one eye as the tip of the claw made contact with her face. A gentle push under her eye, he dragged it downward to her chin and then repeated the motion on the other side of her face. The result was two glowing streaks of green marking Moana’s confused face.

“There! You’ll want to fit in better if you’re going to be staying here.” Tamatoa lulled out, using the smaller pincer to make little dots about her cheeks.

Moana made a face at the implication that she was going to stuck here forever, rubbing unhappily at her arm. “Haha….yeah.” She grimaced.

“Viola!” Tamatoa interjected with a few more touches, nudging her towards the water to see what she thought.

The markings were somewhat reminiscent of Tamatoa’s own, a streak from her bottom lip to her chin, dots, and glow on her lips. It wasn’t possibly to be as bright as him, but she managed a smile over it nonetheless.

“Not too bad. Definitely a notch up on the intimidating factor, huh?” She curled her fingers to make a clawing motion.

“I wouldn’t say intimidating.” Tamatoa said in such matter-of-fact tones. “But you definitely fit in better!”

Moana reached down to cover her hands in more of the algae, adding additions to Tamatoa’s work by giving herself from angry ‘eyebrows’ and ‘scratch marks’ over her collar and arms.

Tamatoa, entertained by this, came to lay down on his belly next to her. “Now you MIGHT be able to scare off a nudibranch or cuttlefish.”

Smirking up at Tamatoa, she gave him a playful shove to his chin now that he was level with her. It left a green glowing hand print in its wake.

“Come on! You can give me more credit than that!”

“Sorry to break it you, babe, but you are way too puny to be intimidating. You are lucky I’m there to protect you.”

Moana stuck out her tongue. “I can get on just fine on my own! I don’t need your protection.”

“Really?” Tamatoa asked in a playful growl. “Because what I think is that you wouldn’t last a single night out there.”

“I’m more than clever enough.” She said with a confident head nod, “it’s not all about brawn.”

Entertained by the print she left, Moana went to draw further on Tamatoa’s features, leaving a character-insulting smiley face on his cheek.

The monster was about to mock her for her thinking before getting distracted by the tickling sensation of her fingers running over his beaded skin. “Hey! Do you mind?”

“What?” Moana added a couple of flowers and hearts for good measure. “You’re such a big canvas! You can’t blame me.”

Tamatoa moved his eyes downward, using the flexibility of his eye stalks to get a look at what exactly the mortal had done to his glorious face.

“Oh, very cute.” He said with a scoff, going to get more algae of his own. “And highly unoriginal I would like to add.”

Moana just looked pleased with herself and her graffiti, glowing fingers wiggling. “What? You don’t think it suits you?”

Tamatoa brought his claw forward and just smeared the algae he gathered all over her front, knocking her over in the process. Moana just laughed, hands coming up to try and hold back the treacherous pincer as it ran circles over her stomach and left a giant swirl.

Not at all hard enough to hurt her, the human girl found herself without fear of the weapon being so close. Instead of bracing for pain, she was tensing in preparation for tickling, her feet kicking up as Tamatoa continued to slather algae all over her body.

Running out of ammo, the claw was removed and Moana quickly sat up to give a smirking leer up at her attacker. He was giving her a similar look, now rubbing away the offending mess she had left on his face.

“You think this is over?” She taunted, standing onto her feet and grabbing handfuls of the plant.

“It was over before it even started.” Tamatoa said back, playing off her taunt.

Rearing back, Moana leaped forward to splatter algae wherever her little hands could reach. It warranted a rumbling laugh from the monster, nudging her away and then grinning when she would come right back with another splat of glowing goo.

“Just what are you trying to accomplish?” He asked, using the tip of his claw to pull at her forearm.

“Nothing!” Moana said, one brow raised as her grin persisted. “It’s just supposed to be fun!”

Using her free hand, she slapped her palm down in the center of Tamatoa’s face, just above his lip and gave an unnecessarily loud laugh at the ‘nose’ she had created for him.

Scrunching his face and pouting his lips, Tamatoa turned his eyes inward to see just what was so funny and just guffawed at her handiwork.

If this was supposed to be some sort of battle, he was not going to be beaten!

Fighting back, he began to splatter Moana in wide splashes of the illuminating material. It continued on, and Moana couldn’t have been more entertained by just how easy it was to get Tamatoa to behave like a child.

They were started to run out of algae, and Moana had to be the one to admit ‘defeat’.

“Alright, alright!” She called out in the midst laughter, rubbing away the gunk on her face and causing it to streak everywhere. “You win!”

Tamatoa let out a noise of victory, still lowered in to stay at Moana’s level. The whole time he could have easily just stood up and gotten completely out of her reach. He was definitely having fun.

“Of course I do! There is just no competition! I’ll admit you have a certain finesse with those spindly little digits of yours, but it’s allll about coverage.” He made a swooping motion with his claw, leaning in to tickle her with the tips of his lit up antennae.

Moana swatted at the offending feelers, her chest beginning to ache from the laughing she had been doing. It felt good, she had been so miserable the other day. It was nice to just take a little time to pretend everything would be okay, it was the recharge she needed.

Not even thinking about it, the girl walked forward towards where Tamatoa had his head brought down, his chin nearly touching the ground. With arms spread, she went to lean her front against his face. Hands were pressed just under his lips, giving him a squeeze of appreciation for the much needed break from feeling sorry for herself.

The crustacean’s eyes widened, eye stalks stretched out to stare down at the girl in this highly taken aback manner. He blinked, processing the moment before he gave this nasty, sleazy grin that caused his eyelids to squeeze in the most awful manner, so full of foul intentions.


	9. Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which Tamatoa Ruins Everything.
> 
> You know
> 
> Like usual.
> 
> God, this thing got so long....I'm so sorry.

Moana did not realize the domino she just knocked over as a claw gripped at her legs and began to lift her up.

Tamatoa stood, causing Moana to hold on tighter as she felt the force of gravity around her. She pushed back when they stopped moving and gave a stare at the crustacean’s expression. Tilting her head, she tried to decipher it.

“What?”

Tamatoa’s widened and squinted his eyes in a ‘eyebrow waggle’ sort of gesture, having to compensate for not having eyebrows. Moana was confused for just a moment longer before letting out a loud “Oh!” at that not-so-subtle lick of the monster’s mouth.

“Oh no.” She hissed, not realizing the mistake she had just made. Immediate regret.

“Wait, this isn’t! That was not-“ Her hands came up in preemptive measure of protection.

“Oh, stop that. You said that was the first step.” Tamatoa gave a leer, getting fed up with her fickleness. His pride was not going to allow another rejection.

“Yes, the first step. There are other steps too!” Moana was feeling herself sweat, not sure if she was going to be able to talk herself out of this one. Why didn’t she just correct him when he assumed the gestures she described were part of a mating ritual?

“Such as?”

“Ummm..” Her fingers twiddled, looking meek as she fell under Tamatoa’s sneer. Stall for time. Stall.

“Kissing?”

“Oh, right! I know all about that.” The monster said with a look to the side.

Readjusting her in his claw, Moana felt like she was in slow motion as she was brought closer to that giant maw. Bracing in reflexive fear of being put in his mouth, she found herself a little stunned at the giant kiss that encompassed the entire side of her head.

One eye shut, she looked up and couldn’t help but smirk at how absolutely ridiculous it was.

Tamatoa even completed the contact with an exaggerated ‘mwuah’ noise.

“See? I’ll bet you have never experienced a kiss so wondrous in your entire life.” Tamatoa bragged.

“Well, I guess I can say I’ve never had a kiss quite like that one.”

The crustacean beamed, smug smile returning as he went to kiss her again. Again he astonished her with how terrifying he could be one second and then the next do things like this.

“Here.”

Moana reached her hands out to rest just under Tamatoa’s mouth, compelled by some bizarre force to peck his lower lip. It was so small, it’s hard to say the giant creature could even register the sensation.

Either way though, he appeared delighted. Another regret to be added to her growing list when it encouraged him to kiss her face again and again.

She was becoming well acquainted with the feel of his skin, equating it to something akin to the underbelly of a reptile; Beaded and with some yield. It was making her laugh until every bit of amusement was drained when the kissing evolved into the tip of that horrible tongue sliding over her neck and jaw.

“Stop!!” Moana yelped.

“I’m not going to eat you.” Tamatoa cooed out, noting her tensing up. “This is part of it! The kissing, I mean. I have had some experience with it. More than you apparently.”

Moana was rubbing saliva off her face, huffing at him. She was not going to ask him to elaborate on the ‘experience’.

“I don’t like this, okay?” She snapped, hoping she could reason with him.

“Oh, you will.” Tamatoa said back in a voice that was like oil.

The girl squeaked as the flat of his rough tongue pushed over her cheek and edged at her mouth.

“This is NOT something friends do to their friends!”

This made Tamatoa pause to think. “You’re right.” His other claw came up to delicately push the curls of her hair out of her face. “But we’re more than friends.”

The smile he gave her was just plain despicable, all highlighted by his glowing features that had Moana’s heart beating away within her ribs.

Lips tightened in upset, twisting her head away as Tamatoa continued. That cool tongue lapped over her mouth, the tip of it pushing its way in and filling the orifice with ease. Moana’s eyes screwed shut in disgust of it, overwhelmed by the taste of fish and Tamatoa’s spit.

Licking upward to coat her face in it, Moana was left sputtering and trying to wipe it away using the nook of her forearm. What remaining ‘face paint’ she had on was now smeared beyond being recognizable, just a gross mixture of algae and drool.

“No need to be shy, Moana.” Tamatoa trilled out, going to grip her by either of her arms. “I realize you’re…” He paused, eyes looking upward as he searched for a proper word. “Inexperienced. But you don’t have to worry about impressing me, I’m impressive enough for the both of us.”

Moana glared up at the crab. If he was trying to make her feel better, he was doing a terrible job.

“No. Nooo. Don’t give me that.” Tamatoa reprimanded in response to her look. “In case you’ve forgotten, you’re mine. I can do whatever I want, whenever I want. And in case you haven’t noticed, I’m being extremely nice about this. If you’d rather though...”

He pulled at her arms, enough to tug those muscles and strain them.

“I can be just as easily be mean.”

Moana’s head ducked and she shook it, whining at the stress on her tendons. No. She didn’t want that.

Tamatoa relinquished his harsh hold, tossing her up and catching her to be held in his pincers once more. Eyes perked and he grinned in approval.

“Good!”

With that solved, he leaned back in for more wet kissing. Moana just held her breath through it, the wide, wet muscle sliding over her features before moving downward to her collar and over her chest, licking away the remaining glow of algae. Saliva soaked her shimmery dress, making the fabric cling to her frame.

Precise grips pulled at the end of the cloth, causing Moana to try and hold it down in vain. Tamatoa easily bypassed her resistance, submitting her to the shame of exposing her brown skin that was illuminated by the light he casted off.

Held up by ridged appendages, Tamatoa stopped his gluttonous licks to admire her pretty frame. She wasn’t sure if this was any better than the onslaught of his tongue. Color rushed to her cheeks, one arm pushing over her breasts and her legs crossing.

Tamatoa laughed, gripping hold of her ankle and pulling it away from her body just to show that it was futile to try and hide.

“Ohhh humans and their shame. If you’re so insistent on covering yourself up, why not at least put on something flashier? Besides…”

Moana winced, her muscled legs spread further apart in such an embarrassing manner that he made her squirm.

“Why hide this anyhow?”

Keeping her held in one claw, the one holding her limb moved to further investigate these secretive spots. All investigative, he brushed the top of his pincer over her soft pubic hair before pressing against her sex. It elicited a sharp yelp from the girl, hands shooting down in need to protect these sensitive bits.

“Ah, ah.” Tamatoa lectured, rubbing the overly bumpy curve of his claw over the folds between her legs in a gentle, slow drag. “You’re fine. Stop with all that fussing.”

Moana let out a frustrated noise, hands pushing to her face and gripping at her hairline.

“So cute.” The crustacean looked down at the mortal in turmoil with fond looks of endearment. “You don’t have to be ashamed. I’m irresistible to all manner of species, so just let it happen. No need to resist those natural feelings.”

He nudged her, causing Moana to jolt.

“The only thing I’m feeling is disgust!” She lamented, legs pulling together.

“Darling, there’s no need for that. I know, I know. You’re a mortal, I’m Lalotai’s most amazing inhabitant. It’s okay if you’re completely inferior to me, I can make this work.”

Moana snarled at Tamatoa’s relentless narcissism, mouth opening to correct his misunderstanding of her anxiety to only have another squeak of a noise escape as that claw further shoved against her.

“You’re so warm.” He purred, his face suddenly so close to her vulnerable position. She was hypersensitive to the claw against her back, draped out in the nook of it. Tamatoa took in the image, eyes scanning her wet brown skin, its sheen catching the bioluminescence of the cave and making her look extremely appetizing.

After a rumbling growl, she was moving again. Tamatoa carried her, not up, but underneath himself. It was more than alarming and it sent her scrambling for an attempt of escape.

A well placed squeeze halted her and she found herself being placed in between the space of the segmented abdomen that curled under Tamatoa like a tail and his underbelly.

Usually it was tightly coiled against himself, the crustacean having to relax it to place Moana where he wanted her. She rather awkwardly sat here, hands pressed over the crevices that lined his carapace. There was a lack of glowing markings on Tamatoa’s belly, but not void of it.

Just above her head peeked duel organs that glowed a bright magenta. Protruding from the base of where his third pair of legs attached, extending at about six inches each and dripping wet with fluid, Moana could take a fairly educated guess at what they were.

Feeling like her heart was going to leap out of her chest, she tried to adjust some, not sure what he was expecting her to do.

In response to her reluctance, he tightened his tail to press up against himself, and in turn Moana. Now nestled to his underside, she shuddered at the wet pair of genitalia pushing at her belly. She was nicely sandwiched here, back against his tail and her front to his stomach. There was a variety of textures, the ridges of his carapace and lack of a body heat a constant reminder of how alien his biology was to her.

“What am I supposed to do?” She groaned out loud.

“Rubbing against them wouldn’t be a bad start.” Tamatoa said, some impatience in his tone.

Moana furrowed her brow and gave this determined look as her fingers bravely went to the pair of gonopods. She retracted her digits just before she made contact a couple times before finally wrapping them about the lengths. Tamatoa shivered about her, able to feel the vibrations of his approval.

They were wet with this viscous fluid and cool to the touch. There was some give when she pressed and manipulated them, akin to cartilage. Dragging her hands upward, she found it tapered at the tip, about the size of two of her fingers together at its smallest point and as wide as her forearm at the base.

Moana piped a high-pitched noise when her touches caused the length of flesh to expand, pushing further out from its internal casing and sliding over her.

“That wasn’t IT?” She yelled out.

Tamatoa just chuckled, “Of course not.”

At full arousal, Tamatoa’s dicks stretched to an impressive twenty inches, the one on the left three inches shy of the other to further compliment the crustacean’s theme of asymmetry.

 The tips of them now reached Moana’s chest as the widest part set just above her pelvis. Maybe not an impressive length if you took relative size into consideration, but it was more than overwhelming for poor Moana.

“Move up just a bit, I can’t quite get to you” Tamatoa instructed, his head lowering down so he could see what was going on. Moana scooted upward, making a noise at everything slipping against.

“No, the other way!”

“What are you trying to do?”

“I’m just-“ Tamatoa grunted, “Here, I’ll just do it.”

There came a pinching pressure about each of Moana’s ankles, startling a noise from her and causing her frame to jerk. There was another pair of legs tucked away here with a set of pincers, completely unknown to her. They were much smaller than the rest of Tamatoa’s limbs and were now tugging her around to wherever the crustacean wanted her.

Shoving her about in this brutish mannerism, Tamatoa adjusted her until he had the tip of one of his cocks pressed to her vulva.

Moana kicked her legs in a panic, starting to pant in absolute distress of where this was going. “Wait!! Wait! I can’t!! Stop!”

“I’m not going to put it all in!” Tamatoa assured.

“That’s NOT making me feel any better!”

Moana tried pulling away, but the crustacean’s other set of back pincers moved upward to snatch either of her arms and hold her in place.

“Tamatoa, don’t do this!” She begged, trying to find something to grab onto.

He hushed her, squeezing lightly with all four pincers that were about her.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” He said in ‘assuring’ tones.

Moana trembled, her body being manipulated to rut against the twitching appendage. It slid up against her slit, the motion sleek and effortless over her pink insides. It was self-lubricating, oozing the snotty material and making sure to soak every inch of space between her thighs.

The girl was left gasping lightly, tense within the claws and dripping sweat.

This growling purr of a noise rattled all around her.

“Ahhh, warm-bloodied bodies. And you retain so much heat here. I could just do this all night.”

Moana was afraid he might.

Biting on her lower lip, her breath hitched at the first poke against her entrance. Fingers clenched, toes gripped, she was in preparation of the absolute worst.

“Be…gentle.” She pleaded quietly.

“Don’t worry, my treasure, I will.”

Moana tensed at the pet name before betraying a more intense noise at the first inch of penetration.

It slipped inside of her with ease, Tamatoa’s frame above her emitting this stream of humming noises of pleasure as he staked his claim. He at least kept his promise in being gentle as he ruminated her warmth and being inside of her. It gave her time to catch her breath before the grip on her ankles began to pull her upon the gonopod further.

Moana groaned at the sensation of being slowly pushed into, being pulled open and exposed. It wasn’t as painful as she was expecting it, and she decided if it was going to happen she would at least allow herself to indulge in whatever good feelings she could.

Not unlike in how restrained he could be when tossing her about or holding her, Tamatoa seemed to be aware of how much shove was appropriate and how much length she could withstand.

Taking passing glances, she would take harsher intakes of air when she caught sight of the glowing between her legs, pressing inside of her and even dimly shining through her abdomen.

Working her up to it, the pace came needier and the crustacean’s greed showed through.

Moana was brought to a desperate state of noises, unable to get enough air into her lungs and feeling this powerful pressure rail against her insides. She could feel it gradually widen the further it pushed inside of her. It ached, and she felt this sensation of splitting as he fucked her.

Her frame was now in constant motion, pushed and bullied by the set of legs that held her limbs. As it persisted, there came an anxiousness in the thrusts, now taking about a quarter of Tamatoa’s cock and pushing out secretions at each completed motion that dripped all down her thighs.

Tamatoa was noisy above her, all growls and grunts that accompanied his reedy breaths. It drowned out any noise she was making.

“You’re going to be mine forever.” Came his sudden commentary, claws digging hard into the ground as he leaned against the cave wall for support.

“I won’t let anyone take you away, my most treasured possession, my valued prize.” His voice was raspy, the tone he generally used when he was trying to be threatening.

“I’m going to make you mine.”

Moana tried to cover her face, everything feeling so hot all of a sudden as she was sure her features were crimson. This jerky noise escaped her as Tamatoa came inside of her, a rush of cool fluid flooding inside of her and spilling out in a sticky mess. The unattended other half of the pair which had just being hanging just above her now dribbled a less impressive stream of liquid, dripping onto her.

She could feel the gonopod twitch and jerk within her, unloading out every drop he had to offer.

Upon removal of it, she just completely withered as she was reduced to relentless panting.

The hold on her was let up on, allowing her to fall back against Tamatoa’s abdomen and just lay here a moment as she tried to reel herself back to reality. Looking down awarded her with a striking view of fluid that glowed a cyan color in the shadows, giving her an unwanted view of the gratuitous amount of cum he had pumped into her. It leaked from her, her stomach feeling bloated from the sheer amount of it.

Moana was fit to lay here as long as possible, feeling all the aches and stings from the abuse until that giant claw reach over to find her and pluck her from her resting spot.

With some gliding through the air, she was met with the face of Tamatoa, looking so horribly pleased with himself, his grin swallowing his face.

“Ohhhh nooo, look at what a mess you are!” He said in false fret, still radiating mischief as he gasped in the aftermath.

Moana let out a whine of a noise in response.

“Here. I’ll clean you up.”

There came a rapt “No!” from her as she was brought to Tamatoa’s mouth, kicking her leg out in attempt to slam her foot into his face to only be met with his tongue running over it.

Brought further to him, he cast his weapon to draw up and force her thighs apart for his access. Moana struggled in insistence that she didn’t want another second of contact with him, but the slow, wide licks weren’t completely unpleasant. Nimble flicks across her actually soothed the dull pain within her, easing across her blood flushed privates.

Slowly, Moana melted into it, leaning against Tamatoa’s face with her hands pressed against him as she relinquished control. The monster could not have been more pleased, turning the powerful muscle to get those hard to reach places and be sure not to leave an inch unattended.

Tamatoa’s tongue covered every crevice, slipping underneath the folds of her rear to rub against everything here as well. Too overwhelmed to be embarrassed, Moana could only moan against the small space between them.

Feeling every area had been acknowledged, he positioned Moana to pull her legs up and out so he could purse his lips about her vulva and suck at her.

Moana cried out in a start over the sensation, it rocked her all the way to her core and caused her reflexes to squeeze her legs as tight as Tamatoa would allow. Her hands grappled at the carapace of the claw that held her, noises escalating as her chest heaved.

The pressure built up to its peak and as things began to crash, she curled inward, going to grab hold of the monster for leverage as he continued to ravish her in the throes of her orgasm. Her frame twisted and her hips bucked throughout it, and momentarily absolutely nothing else mattered but this intense, furling pleasure.

At its resolution, she fell back in exhaustion, taking such rapid intakes of air she felt she might not ever catch her breath. Tamatoa pulled his tongue away, bringing gross strings of saliva with him that bridged the path to her ravaged flesh before he licked his lips and broke it.

“Now don’t you feel silly for resisting so much?” Came his awful voice, mouth still close enough for Moana to feel his breath. She looked so lovely and the monster growled with a deep, carnal desire. Weak and spent, completely drenched in his smell, wreaking of his ownership. The want to take advantage of her vulnerable state and eat her was so powerful he found himself opening his mouth again. Just imagining her frame as it slips down his esophagus.

Tamatoa was not one to control his instincts, always doing what he wanted but…as enticing as the idea was. He knew he’d regret it.

Moana was looking at him all tense and fearful, his open mouth having been looming over for a solid half a minute now. Licking his teeth and closing it, Tamatoa swallowed the puddle of fluids he accumulated and finally just grinned as if nothing had happened.

“Whoops, haha. Just, was thinking about something.” He ruffled her hair with the tip of his pincer to calm her reasonable nervousness.

Moana just grunted, flopping over in Tamatoa’s hold in complete physical and emotional exhaustion.

“You poor little thing. I am a lot to take, aren’t I? Have to hand it to you, though, you held up exceptionally well. Not everyone can say that. And you’re so especially small and tight!”

She just turned her head in dislike as her ears burned, in no mood for the commentary.

“Yes, yes. You’re right, you must be tired. It’s high time to get some sleep”

Tamatoa carried Moana over to the dug out circle of ground, it stirred and soft for sleeping. Hunkering down, he pulled the girl in with him to nestle against the crook of his front leg. He leaned in, nuzzling her and letting out these purring noises as he got comfortable, tucking in his limbs and holding her close.

Moana sighed, unable to fight against it asides from annoyed shoving as he cuddled against her.

“Good night, Moana.” He rumbled out, going to give her another kiss to the top of her head.

Coiling inward at the gesture, the girl turned so her back was facing him, just wanting to go to sleep.

As she closed her eyes there came the pressure of the side of Tamatoa’s head against her as he rested his chin on his claws. She groaned at his overbearing presence, squished against him like some sort of teddy.

She was naked, sticky, wet, and now forced in the most uncomfortable bed she could imagine.

Sighing out, she stretched her arms and looked out at the dimly lit cave. Best not to think on how this was her first sexual experience and how it was going to thoroughly ruin whatever possible one she may have had in the future. That is, if she ever gets out of this place and sees anyone else besides Tamatoa. Those possessive words were ringing in her ears, fingers clutching at the carapace beneath her.

Letting her fatigue set in, Moana allowed her eyes to flutter close. Right before she allowed herself to slip into sleep, her eyes focused on the mouth of the cave suddenly. Opening wide, she propped herself up some with realization that she was not shackled. Tamatoa did not place her in her restraints for the night. Looking up at the sleeping beast, she gauged just what she needed to do to slip away unnoticed.

This didn’t have to end in her defeat afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. Again, you're all awesome....
> 
> Some cut stuff for you: I was going to have a part where Tamatoa realizes Moana has two orifices and was going to make all these gross comments about how that was 'perfect' before Moana was introduced to his dicks. But I decided....to cut that out because I already felt bad enough for Moana lmfao.


End file.
